


The mortals are all ill

by MissMickey0096



Category: Léon | The Professional (1994)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 06:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21270938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMickey0096/pseuds/MissMickey0096
Relationships: Mathilda Lando/Norman Stansfield
Kudos: 58





	The mortals are all ill

“Room 4306  
Room 4306  
4..3..0..6”  
A young girl in a red woolen chapeau murmurs near the fruit stand.  
With both hands, she is holding a paper bag which is much bigger than herself.  
It is a good day with sunshine on the street which intrigues children to play football. Pleasant smells from the bakery tempts people to take a halt. But not her.  
Being really nervous she doesn’t even give these a bit of attention.  
Room 4306  
That’s her destination.  
Probably that will be her ending.  
Will Leon find me?  
She shakes her head trying to clear her head.  
It’s not the right time for love.  
It’s about revenge.  
At that time she hears the familiar sound of the police car’s motor.  
One man gets out of it.  
Her goal shows up.  
\---  
He feels amused by this young girl’s behavior. For God’s sake, he has been in this career for almost 15 years. The last thing he wants is to be killed by a piece of shit unknown rat for some revenge reason.  
That will be humiliating enough.  
When he turns back to the car suddenly, he only glances at the back shadow of that young girl. Too rush. A guilty behavior.  
A guilty behavior belongs to a green hand.  
But what the fuck?  
This girl is too young for a killer. At most 12 years old.  
What the hell with this world now?  
But Stan’s curiosity always wins in this case.  
He deliberately turns right to the washroom.  
Blood on his office floor will be a little inconvenient as well as a young child corpse.  
Fuck the supervision department.  
Fuck stupid Billy.  
That is just a 4-year-old boy Jesus.  
What’s wrong with the world?  
Now he needs to do those shit paperwork, of course after dealing with this little baby killer.  
The memories remind him of the wound on his left shoulder. Then the pain reminds him of the pills in his pocket.  
Oh shit…What’s this girl waiting for?  
What if she didn’t even pass the first check by the guardians?  
No…He is sure that even a 12-year-old child  
could escape those pigs who do nothing but waste the resources in his territory.  
At that time he hears the sound of the door.  
She enters.  
His goal shows up.  
\---  
“What’s your name, angel?”  
She cannot believe her own eyes.  
Her too fast heartbeat forces her body to grow frozen limb by limb. The fright is so real that the blood just stops moving in her veins.  
For a moment she really believes she is dead.  
“Mathilda.”  
He takes his time to watch her foot to head.  
“Now Mathilda, I wants you to put the paper bag on the floor.”  
She forces her frozen body to react to the order.  
Good…She is not dead now.  
But her eyes never want to avert from his face. She suspects once she does, she will be shot on the head.  
When he keep closer to her, she wants to push the pressure he brings away.  
The peaceful moods showed on his face are more of a torture than a mercy to her.  
“Now I want to know who send for you? Who’s the chef of this show, sweetheart?”  
Did he smile just now?  
“Nobody send for me. I came here for myself.”  
“Oh, something personal then,” he sighs, “ So what shit did I do to get treated like this?”  
“You killed my brother.”  
She just cannot hold the tears back. For her brother or for her? She doesn’t know.  
But then there’s the sudden silence.  
She is grateful for that.  
\---  
He wants to strangle Billy now.  
No kidding.  
Anyway he is high on the pills. Every one treats him like a lunatic person when he has the pills. The pills give him the peaceful moments but absolutely there’s a difference between his and others’ definition of “peace”.  
The young girl before him…Mathilda…her name is this.  
He could smell her fear. But it’s different from others’ fear to him before the death.  
She hasn’t killed a person yet.  
Oh a little angel.  
“Do you want to join him, Mathilda?”  
The young girl shakes her head with those tears on the red cheeks.  
“Tell me do you appreciate the life?”  
Her smells are really tempting. His fingers are itchy to touch the red lips like cherries in the Autumn morning. He could feel she is caught breath by his sudden closeness.  
“Yes.” A weak voice.  
“Good. Because I take no pleasure in taking one’s life if she doesn’t appreciate it.”  
She shivers by the cold gun on the neck  
Which gives him genuine entertainment.  
The warm skin gives his fingers a weird comfort. It’s a feeling to touch an angel.  
\---  
Room 4306.  
Mathilda finally gets there but only becomes a prisoner under the surveillance of two large men. By instinct she will not like them because they are like her father…late father.  
They are playing their guns with those fierce eyes on her.  
They want me frightened.  
Maybe I should.  
Strangely she feels relieved to get away from that man who brought her a strong feeling of fear to the death. Before him she felt like meeting the death himself.  
Biu!  
A strange sound raises her attention and when she sees the fear in those large men’s eyes, she knows he is coming.  
\---  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!FUCK!”  
They should move forward to cool their supervisor’s foul moods but they know better.  
The silence is necessary in this moment.  
Two live men were killed in Room 4306.  
It’s not a simple humiliation.  
It’s a war announcement.  
“You!”  
“……”  
“I said You! Are you deaf or what? Why are you looking at others?”  
“Y...yes, Boss.”  
“I ask you how could this assassin get into my office?”  
“……”  
“Oh shit! I ask and I want an answer. Give me an answer now or you will shut that fucking mouth up forever as you wish.”  
“S…sorry Boss…I…I don’t know.”  
“What do you mean you don’t know?”  
“The cameras a…are all clean. We saw nothing wrong with all these tapes.”  
These pigs.  
Oh these fucking pigs.  
He feels sorry that the man just stopped at two.  
Without wasting time on talking, he walks into his office. Like a hawk, he doesn’t let any corner go.  
He imitates the killer’s moves which guides him to the position of the first dead man.  
A common bullet on the floor.  
After a minute, men outside see him out of the office.  
“Madam, please clean my bloody office, would you? I am going to do some small affairs and when I come back, I want my office the same in its old way.”  
Before leaving he gives her a little smile.  
The man complains to the madam after sighing relievedly, “ That’s fucking scary. I am glad he looked normal just now.”  
The madam shakes her head before carrying on her task, “Young man, I promise you you don’t want to know Stan like that. I have stayed here for almost fifteen years. One thing l learned is that Stan is never normal.”


End file.
